Desire
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Clare and Eli are dating. And like any teenage girl, Clare is starting to have...desires. But her purity ring reminds her of a certain promise. However, with the help of a certain...device...and other things, she may be able to relieve these desires.
1. Desire

**This Eclare thing…it's an addiction. I can't stop writing about them XD So here's another Eclare fic. This is sort of different from what I usually write for Eclare. So here's Desire. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare Edwards was a religious girl. She went to church every Sunday and went to bible study once a week. She always wore a purity ring.

Then again, Clare was a teenage girl. And like all teenage girls, she had raging hormones. Hormones that especially became alive around her boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy.

Clare wasn't sure what it was about Eli that sent her body into a frenzy. The hot way his lips moved against hers? The sensuous twining of their tongues? His hands gently cradling her body against his? The way he liked to press her up against something while they kissed? How his lips felt like fire against her skin?

All Clare knew was that more often than not, Eli left her hot and bothered and she had to do something about it or else she would surely go crazy. So one day, when her parents had gone out for the day, Clare was in her room. She reached under the bed and pulled out something she had taped to the bottom of the mattress. A bright, purple vibrator. At first, Clare saw no use for the device, it had been Alli who convinced her to use it. Now, Clare was glad she had listened to her friend. She was using the vibrator more and more these days.

Clare laid on her bed in her lacy black bra and panties. She was already panting heavily, her hands running over her hardened nipples.

"Eli," she murmured, closing her eyes and imagining the feeling of his hands on her body. She trailed her hands down her stomach, one disappearing into her panties. Clare separated her wet folds, inserting a finger. She let out a loud moan, glad nobody was home to hear her.

"Oh Eli," she moaned, "More…please…" Clare inserted another finger, pumping in and out. Her body writhed on the pale pink sheets of her bed, her back arching up. Just as she felt her climax approach, Clare stopped, allowing herself to climb down from her high. Now was the fun part.

She turned the vibrator on and shimmied out of her panties, they would only get in the way now. She whisked off her bra, running the vibrator over her nipples and letting out another moan.

"Eli," she whispered, her small hands grasping her sheets. Body trembling in anticipation, Clare trailed the vibrator down her stomach and between her now folds. She placed it on the small jewel above her entrance and a loud moan ripped from her throat.

"Oh God!" she shouted, throwing her head back in ecstasy, "Eli, please. I need you inside me." Clare slipped the vibrator inside her. Her back arched off the mattress and she moaned as she pumped the vibrator in and out.

"Oh Eli," she breathed, "It feels so good." Clare used her free hand to play with her clit. Her body writhed against her will, all the withheld pleasure finally being released.

"Eli, I'm so close," she moaned. A few more thrusts and Clare shouted out Eli's name before collapsing on the bed, panting heavily. Her cell phone rang from the bedside table and Clare answered it.

"Hello," she said, trying her best to sound normal.

"Hey Clare," said Eli's voice from the other end, "I wanted to know if you felt like catching a movie with me tonight."

"Sure," Clare answered, pushing her now sweaty curls away from her face.

"Great," Eli said, "And are you okay? You sound breathless."

"I went out for a little jog," she said, "See you later." Clare hung up and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She may have been Saint Clare to the world, but she had desires just like any other teenage girl.

**So there's **_**Desire**_**. We all know Clare has a naughty side to her just dying to come out :P I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


	2. A Different Side

**Since a lot of people asked me to do another chapter, I decided to do one more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Eli took Clare to the movies that night to see the latest Twilight movie. Afterwards, they went back to Eli's house to hang out.

Hanging out eventually turned into making out and soon, Clare and Eli were making out on his bed, Clare straddling Eli's waist. Their lips melded together, their tongues dancing in a way that heated Clare's body. Her hand trailed down Eli's shirt and slipped under it, tracing the faint muscles there.

"Whoa," Eli murmured. Clare had never done anything like that before. A slight moan escaped his lips and Clare smirked. She grew more daring and detached her lips from his to trail along his jaw. Her fingers threaded in Eli's dark hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. Her lips tickled the skin there.

"Clare," Eli moaned, "What…are you…" Eli didn't get the chance finish his sentence when Clare gently sucked on his neck. She was letting her desire for Eli control her now. And Eli wasn't complaining one bit.

Suddenly, Clare bared her teeth and bit into Eli's neck.

"Clare!" Eli shouted out in pleasure, grabbing Clare's hips, his lower body grinding into his. She bit harder into his skin and Eli hissed. He loved this vampire fetish she had.

Clare moved back to look down at him. Eli noticed a trace of red on her lips. His blood. And for some reason, Eli couldn't think of anything sexier than Clare smirking down at him with her pink lips tinted red with his blood.

Clare's eyes wandered to her neck and widened.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," she apologized, "You're bleeding-" Eli silenced her by pressing his lips against hers.

"Do you have any idea how sexy that was?" Eli growled. Eli looked down at him, her blue eyes suddenly innocent where lust had been resting just a few seconds before.

"You think it was hot that I just bit you and made you bleed?" she asked.

"Yeah," Eli said, trailing a hand up Clare's back. He heard her breath quicken, her hands pulling at his hair.

"Eli, we need to stop," she breathed, "I-I can't," Eli understood and placed his hands back on her hips. Clare rolled off of him and lay down beside him on his black sheeted bed. Eli brushed an auburn curl away from her face.

"Where did all that come from?" Eli asked. Clare blushed, looking down.

"I dunno," she mumbled. Eli chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I like it that side of you," he murmured, "Who knew a sexy vixen resided inside you?" Clare blushed again, but couldn't help but smile at Eli's comment. She leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Eli's lips. But Eli wasn't having that and pulled her in for a deeper kiss, stirring the desire in Clare once again.

**Okay, that's the last chapter! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
